Rocky Horror Picture Show: XMen Evolution styles
by Becs
Summary: The movie we all know and love with the BoM, and some X-Geeks in the main roles!!! All good and fun!! I've seen this movie too many times. RHPS watchers, you know what to expect. For others.....come on. I dare ya! NXT CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own Toby, Mel you know. Not anything else.

Right, this is the prologue thingy. This story needs one. Mainly because of what I plan to do. Now, after watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show (RHPS) one too many times I have decided that a fic using it is inevitable. So, please welcome for your viewing pleasure:

****

The Rocky Horror Picture Show: The X-Men Evolution Adaptation. 

Yep, this is what my crazed mind has dreamt up. First off, a list of the cast:

Dr. Frank 'N' Furter - Toby McGivin

Rocky - Pietro Maximoff

Brad Majors - Scott Summers

Janet Wiess - Jean Gray

Narrator - Fred D. Dukes

Magenta - Rogue

Riff Raff - Todd Tolansky

Eddie - Lance Alvers

Columbia - Kitty Pryde

Dr. Von Scott - Professor X

Also, I thought that it should be known that anything in _italics_ is sung. I'll also switch to having the person's name in front: e.g.

Scott: _The river was deep but I swam it._

As soon as the song is finished I'll go back to the normal way of writing. Also, I changed Jean's last name to Weiss same as Janet in the movie. It fits better. Oh, and sometimes I refer to her as Jeanette. 

Got it? Good. Now, ahh, I think that's about it. I'm going to try to stay as close to the movie script as possible, bear with me though. Alrighty? Alrighty!!!!!

****

Now: Let there be lips! 


	2. Marriage and a storm

__

"Michael Rennie was ill

The day the earth stood still

But he told us, where we stand

And Flash Gordon was there

In silver underwear,

Claude Rains was the invisible man.

Then something went wrong

For Fay Wray and King Kong

They got caught in a celluloid jam 

Then at a deadly pace it came from....outer space

And this is how the message ran

Science Fiction - double feature

Dr. X, will build a creature

See Androids fighting....Scott and Jean

Anne Francis stars in - Forbidden Planet

Oh oh oh oh oooh oh - at the late night, double feature picture show.

I knew Leo. G Carrol

Was over a barrel

When tarantula took to the hills

And I really got hot

When I saw Jeanette Scott

Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills

Dana Andrews said prunes

Gave him the runes

And passing them used lots of skills 

And when worlds collide

Said George Pal to his bride

I'm going to give you some terrible trills

Like a - 

Science Fiction - double feature

Dr. X, will build a creature

See Androids fighting....Scott and Jean

Anne Francis stars in - Forbidden Planet

Oh oh oh oh oooh oh - at the late night, double feature picture show.

By RKO O-oh

At the late night, double-feature

Picture Show

In the back row

At the late night, double-feature

Picture Show

I want to go

To the late night, double-feature

Picture Show"

- - - ******* - - - 

Outside the sun shone as a small group of people exited the wooden country church in Bayville. The church bells tolled merrily in the crisp air as the bride and groom, as well as the guests, spilled out in a happy yet disorderly fashion onto the steps. 

"Please. move in!" the Photographer called, gesturing impatiently for the group to come further in so that all would fit into the shot. "Yes yes, all the close family."

The group posed for the few seconds it took for the photo to be taken and then there was a mess of movement once again as the bride rushed to the top of the stairs to throw her bouquet. 

Scott Summers grinned at his friend, the newly wed groom, and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Well Scott I guess we made it huh?" Scott's friend, Paul, said to him, giving him a reply clip across the tall teenager's shoulder.

"Well I don't think there was any doubt about that," Scott laughed, "you and Taryn have been almost inseparable since you sat at Professor X's refresher lectures."

"To tell you the truth Scott, she was the only reason I came in the first place!" Paul grinned, giving his friend a wink. "Science was never one of my favorite subjects.......though I sure wish Professor X could've been here today."

"Yes," Scott nodded, "Jean and I are both fond of him. We drove over to see him last vacation. It's a shame his new job took him away from Bayville." 

Behind the two males a squeal of delight was heard and Jean was seen with the bouquet in hand. She jumped up and down in joy, waving the flowers about as she yelled, "I got it! I got it!"

Paul turned to Scott and gave a grin, "hey fella, looks like it could be your turn next!"

"Who knows," Scott laughed, helping his friend into the car by opening the door. Paul and Taryn waved to the crowd as they disappeared down the street. The crowd dispersed, and Jean wandered over to Scott, smiling at him over the flowers she still clutched in her hands.

"Oh Scott wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Taryn look radiantly beautiful? And to think just an hour ago she was plain old Taryn Monroe and now......she's Mrs. Paul Hapschatt."

"Err...yes," Scott gave Jean a wavering smile, "well, Paul's a lucky guy."

"Yes," Jean nodded 

"Everyone knows Taryn's a wonderful little cook."

"Yes."

"And Paul himself will be in line for a promotion in a year or so."

"Yes," Jean nodded again as she watched Scott's face.

Scott turned to Jean, his face drawn as of one who must make a great decision. "Hey Jean."

"Yes Scott," Jean asked, looking slightly worried.

"I've got something to say."

"Uh-huh," Jean nodded.

"I- I really loved the..........skillful way...you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh Scott," Jean smiled, giving him a coy look. 

****

Scott: _The river was deep but I swam it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott: _The future is ours so let's plan it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott: _So please, don't tell me to can it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott: _I've on thing to say and that's damn it, Jeanette, I love you! _(Scott begins to run backwards towards the church as Jean follows after) _The road was long but I ran it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott: _There's a fire in my heart and you fan it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott:_ If there's one fool for you then I am it_

****

Church members:_ Jeanette_

****

Scott:_ I've one thing to say and that's damn it, Jeanette,_ ( produces some chalk and draws a heart on the church door. The church members move over after him and begin to rub it off)_ I love you! _(Scott kneels down on one knee and produces a ring for Jean) _Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow. That's good bad or mediocre _(Jean snatches the ring from Scott and sticks it on her finger.) _J - A- N- E- T I love you so! _(Jean rushes into the church, Scott follows.)

****

Jean: Oh it's nicer than Taryn Monroe had! 

****

Church members: _Oh Scott_

****

Jean: _Now we're engaged and I'm so glad_

****

Church members: _Oh Scott_

****

Jean: _That you met mom and you know dad_

****

Church members: _Oh Scott_

****

Jean: _I've one thing to say and that's, Scott, I'm mad, for you tooo! _(Jean takes his arm and they start an impromptu wedding march down the isle) _Oh Scoh-hot!_

****

Scott: _Oh....damn it._

****

Jean: _I'm maa-had_

****

Scott: _Oh....Jeanette_

****

Jean: _For you-hooo_

****

Scott: _I love you too-oo-oo-oo-ooooo _(Behind the two lovers the church members are bringing in a coffin for the next ceremony)

****

Scott and Jean: _There's one thing left to do-ah-hoooo_

****

Scott: _And that's go see the man who began it_

****

Church members: _Jeanette_

****

Scott: _When we met in his science exam. It -_

****

Church members: _Jeanette_

****

Scott:(shuffles his feet in embarrassment) _Made me give you the eye and then panic_

****

Church members: _Jeanette_

****

Scott: _I've one thing to say and that's damn it, Jeanette, I love you. _(Jean rushes into Scott's arms) _Damn it, Jeanette_

****

Jean: _Oh Scott I'm mad_

****

Scott: _Damn it, Jeanette_

****

Scott and Jean: _I love you-ooooooooooooo_

- - - ******* - - - 

A large room. In it a large man spun around in his chair and toke a sip of the wine that sat in the crystal glass he held in hand. He opened a book on which was written 'The Bayville Affair' and then turned to face someone.

****

Freddy: I would like...........if I may.......to take you on a strange journey. (He turns a page in the book) It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Scott Summers and his fiancée, Jean Weiss (two ordinary healthy kids) left Bayville that late November evening to visit a Professor Xavier, ex. tutor, and now friend to the both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds................heavy, black and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tyre they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well, they weren't going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. .....................................On a night out (Freddy closes the book. Thunder is heard rolling in the distance) It was a night out they were going to remember for a very, long, time.

- - - ******* - - - 

Thunder rolled and lightening crashed as Scott and Jean drove through the countryside. Scott peered into the darkness, his nose inches from the windscreen as he tried to make out the road ahead through the marbled wetness of the glass. The windscreen wipers whirred as they strove to keep the glass clean. Beside Scott sat Jean, reading a small newspaper and eating some chocolate as she flipped the pages in an absentminded manner. The lightening flashed again and Scott squinted as a single headlight speed towards them and roared past.

"Gosh," Jean murmured, watching the cyclist as he sped past, "that's the third motorcyclist that's past us. They certainly take their lives in their hands what with the weather and all."

"Yes Jean," Scott nodded, still concentrating on the road ahead, "life's pretty cheap for that type."

Jean nodded. She turned back to the paper in hand and the two lovers continued to drive on in silence. Suddenly Scott slowed the car, frowning in the darkness.

"What's the matter Scott darling?" Jean asked, peering ahead. As another flash of lightening lit the countryside a sign could be seen just ahead of them. It read DEAD END in brilliant red. The thunder rumbled angrily as the sign disappeared once more into the blackness.

"I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back," Scott frowned.

"Oh dear," Jean murmured, "but where did that motorcyclist come from?"

"Hmmm," Scott thought. He shrugged and turned as he began to back the car, "well, in any case, we'll have to turn back."

A loud bang of sound shot up into the night, sharp as a gunshot. The thunder growled.

"What was that bang?" Jean yelped, jumping in her seat.

Scott paused. "We must have blow-out." He paused again then struck the wheel of the car in anger. "I _knew_ I should have put some more air in the spare tyre." He turned to Jean and smiled sheepishly. "You'd better sit here and keep warm while I go for help." 

"Where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere," Jean protested, her delicate brows knitting together.

There was silence as Scott thought. The thunder growled once more and the lightening ripped across the sky. "Say," Scott said suddenly, "didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I might use."

"I'm coming with you," Jean answered, unbuckling her seat belt and making to follow Scott out into the torrential rain.

"Oh don't be silly Jean," Scott said, "there's no point in both of us getting wet."

"I don't care," Jean answered, "I'm coming with you. Besides, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back."

Scott laughed and helped Jean out of the car. The thunder crashed again and Jean pulled the white and black newspaper over her scarlet hair to shield herself from the rain. Together they began to make their way towards the castle.

****

Jean:_ In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night, burning bright.......There's a guiding sta-ha-har. No matter what, or who you are-ah-ah-aahhh._

The thunder rolled again and as the lightening crashed Jean and Scott saw the castle up ahead. A flag flew at the tallest turret and the gothic architecture was stark against the sky as the lightening flashed once more. A single window was lit and it glowed eerily in the darkness.

****

Jean and Scott:_ There's a light_

****

Phantom voices: _Over at the Frankenstein place_

****

Scott: _There's a light_

****

Phantom voices: _Burning in the fireplace_

****

Jean: _There's a light, a light, in the darkness of everybody's life._

A face peered out the window into the darkness and watched as Scott and Jean make their way towards the castle over the palace grounds. A small smile crept over the face and the creature began to sing.

****

Todd: _The darkness must go, down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming, into my-hii liiiife. Into my lii-hi-hi-hi-hi-iiiiife! _

****

Jean and Scott: _There's a light_

****

Phantom voices: _Over at the Frankenstein place_

****

Scott and Scott: _There's a light_

****

Phantom voices: _Burning in the fireplace_

****

Jean and Scott: _There's a light, a light, in the darkness of everybody's life. _

Jean smiled up at Scott and together they made the last few steps to the castle's enormous oak door.

__

- - - ******* - - -

Freddy leaned forward in his chair and spoke with some urgency.

****

Freddy: _And so it seemed that fortune has smiled on Scott and Jean and that they had found the assistance that their plight required...................or had they?_

- - - ******* - - -

That's all this time folks!! Mwahahaha!! Cliff hangers!! Of course, people who know the film know what's next!! Re-join next time for the appearance of Toby as Dr. Frank' N' Furter, Rogue as Magneta, Kitty as Columbia and songs songs songs!!! Let the madness take it's toll!!!

__


	3. The Time Warp!

Scott and Jean rushed up the immense steps of the castle, stopping once they were under cover to shake at least some of the wet rain from their clothes. Scott gave Jean a reassuring smile and leaning forward he pressed the doorbell. A cacophony of clangs and rattles, as if someone was moving a wooden crate filled with broken glass and metal pipes peeled out. 

Jean shuddered. "Oh Scott let's go back! I'm cold and I'm frightened."

"Just a minute Jean," Scott answered, pressing the doorbell once again, "they may have a telephone."

Scott was just about to ring the doorbell for the third time when slowly the great oak door creaked open enough to let out a hunched figure. The figure looked at them with indifferent eyes, his long fingers drumming in a spider-like manner against the door frame. "Hello," Todd drawled.

Jean and Scott exchanged a quick glance before Scott realized he had left the person hanging and quickly tried to cover. "Uh-oh hi!" he extended a hand, "I'm Scott Summers and this is my fiancée Jean Weiss." Todd looked at Scott's hand and stayed where he was. Embarrassed Scott retracted the hand and asked in a slightly more subdued tone, "I wonder if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?"

"You're wet," Todd said, his eyes piercing.

"Yes," Jean said, uncomfortable, "it's raining."

"Yes," Scott nodded.

"Yeees," Todd drawled, his eyes still fixed upon their faces. 

The thunder rolled and the lightening illuminated the steps and the space behind them. To Scott's surprise a long row of motorcycles stood, immobile, in a long line that stretched out over the driveway. 

Noticing Scott's surprise Todd shot forward, grabbing both Jean and Scott by the arm. He still didn't smile, and continued to speak in his quiet drawl. "I think you'd both better........come inside." Scott followed the skinny figure, dragging Jean after. 

"You're too kind," Jean said, before giving Scott a look that said 'I _so_ do not want to go in here.'

Todd pushed them forwards into the hall, closing the door behind them. He disappeared behind the door as it swung shut, although both Jean and Scott had no idea that he had done so. As they entered the house the two lovers both noticed music, playing loud, though at a distance, somewhere else in the house.

"Oh Scott I'm frightened," Jean whispered, clutching Scott's arm, "what kind of place is this?"

"It's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes," Scott answered, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"This way," Todd said suddenly, frightening the two teenagers and causing them to jump. He smiled slightly at their reaction and took the lead, walking at a curious hobbling gate.

"A-Are you having a party?" Jean asked hesitantly.

"No," Todd answered without looking back. "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh," Jean answered, "lucky him?"

"He's lucky," a voice called out. Jean and Scott jumped in fright as what they had taken to be part of the staircase came to life and grinned up at them. She wore a French Maid's outfit and carried a duster. "You're lucky, I'm lucky, WE'RE ALLLL LUCKY!" Rogue cackled, sliding down the banister and tossing Todd the duster.

****

Todd:_ It's astounding....time is.....fleeting. Madness, takes it's toll. But listen closely...._

****

Rogue: (who has left the stairs and is now behind them) _But not for very much longer_

****

Todd:_ I've got to........keep control! I remember!! Doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when, the blackness was in me!_

****

Todd and Rogue: _And the void would be calling!!! _(Todd grabs Rogue and spins her around before shoving Jean and Scott through a pair of double doors and into a well lit room from where the music had been coming. A large group of strangely dressed people are there)

****

Todd, Rogue and Guests: _Let's do the Time Warp again!!!!! Let's do the Time Warp again!! _(Jean faints)

__

- - - ******* - - - 

Freddy pulls down a dance step diagram and points with some decision.

****

Freddy: It's just a jump to the left.......

__

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Guests: _And then a step to the righ-ii-i-i-i-ight!!!_

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Freddy: You put your hands on your hips

__

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Guests: _And bring your knees in tigh-ii-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insaa-aa-a-a-a-ane! Let's do the Time Warp again!! Let's do the Time Warp again!!_

Rogue danced past Scott and Jean. Todd smiled and shoved them forwards onto the ballroom floor, despite Jean's protests.

****

Rogue: _It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me.....no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded....I see all! _(Rogue rests her head on a balcony)

****

Todd:_ With a bit of a mind flip_

****

Rogue: _You're into the time slip-ah! _(Rogue leaps onto the table)

****

Todd: _And nothing...can ever be the same._

****

Rogue: _You're spaced out on sensation_

****

Todd: _Like you're under sedation!!!_

****

Todd, Rogue and Guests: _Let's do the Time Warp again!! Let's do the Time Warp again!!_

Todd and Rogue left the two teenagers and rushed to where a girl in a shiny gold top hat and tails, hot pants and tap shoes, sat on the top of a jukebox. She grinned and flicked the brim of her hat up.

****

Kitty: _Well I was walking down the street just-a havin' a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an ev-all wink! He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pick-up truck and a devil's eye!! He stared at me and I felt a change...time meant nothing never would again!_

****

Guests: _Let's do the Time Warp again!! Let's do the Time Warp again!!_

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Freddy: It's just a jump to the left!

__

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Guests: _And then a step to the righ-ii-i-i-i-ight!!!_

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Freddy: You put your hands on your hips

__

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Guests: _And bring your knees in tigh-ii-i-ight! But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insaa-aa-a-a-a-ane! Let's do the Time Warp again!! Let's do the Time Warp again!!_

It was at this point that the dance came to an abrupt halt and everyone in the room, including the strange domestics and the girl in the top hat, fell to the floor as if dead. Jean and Scott looked about, slightly disturbed by the strange dance.

"Say something," Jean hissed to Scott, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Say!" Scott said, overly cheerful, "do any of you know how to Madison?"

"Oh God," Jean groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

The guests began to rise up from the floor, all eyes fixed hungrily on the two teenagers. Frightened, Scott and Jean began to walk backwards.

"Scott, let's get out of here," Jean whispered.

"For God's sake get a grip on yourself Jean," Scott said, trying to sound manly.

"But it seems so unhealthy here!" Jean protested.

Behind the bickering couple an open cage lift had began to descend. Inside, the back of a tall figure could be seen, dressed in a black tissue cloak. Beneath the cloak a pair of diamante heels could be seen.

Unaware of the lift behind him Scott continued to talk to Jean in an insistent tone. "It's just a party Jean."

"Well I want to leave!"

"Just a moment Jean, they may have a phone."

"Then ask the butler," Jean hissed, gesturing to Todd, who was watching the lift behind in a kind of rapture.

"Let's wait a while Jean. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations." 

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce Scott!" Jean growled.

"They're probably just foreigners with ways different to our own," Scott offered an explanation, "they may do some more........folk dancing."

"Scott; I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared!!" Jean cried. She turned to leave and for the first time she saw the lift. The figure spun around and smiled.

Scott, still unaware of the lift continued to speak, "I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."

Jean screamed, startling Scott who only just managed to catch Jean as she fainted once more. He looked up in surprise at the figure as the wire covering that served for a door was thrown back by the person inside. Toby smiled wolfishly at Scott, his face extremely made up, crimson lips, pale face and dark eyeshadow which made his ice blue eyes all the more startling.

****

Toby:_ How do you do, I see you've met my, faithful....handyman. _(He leaned forward as if confiding in Scott) _He's just a..little bought down because...when you knocked_ (he flashed a grin) _He thought you were the...candyman._

Todd scowled to himself. Toby laughed and skipped forward down the steps and into the ballroom below.

****

Toby: _Don't get strung out, by the way I look. Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not....much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!! _

Having reached the other side of the ballroom, Toby cast off the dark cloak with a flourish, letting it fall onto the throne-like chair behind him. He wiggled his eyebrows as his clothing was exposed. He wore a deep purple corset, with elbow gloves with cut off fingers. A string of pearls sat about his neck. On the bottom half he wore only a pair of black underwear, and fishnets, along with the diamante heels Jean had spied before. He twisted his hips slowly, tossing his head back.

****

Toby:_ I'm just a sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania-ah-ha-haaa!_

He moved back down the steps, ignoring the guests as they tried to touch him.

****

Toby: _Let me show you around....maybe play you a sound. You look like you're both pretty groovy. _(At this Toby gave a doubtful sneer. He pushed past Jean and Scott and began to shove them forward, a hand on each of their chests.) _Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal...We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

Scott clumsily tried to circle Toby as the ebony-haired teenager began to greet his guests, ignoring the couple.

****

Scott: I'm glad we caught you at home. Can we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry.

****

Jean: Right!

****

Scott: We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry.

Toby turned to them, eyeing Scott with pleasure.

****

Toby:_ Well you got caught with a flat! Well................how 'bout that? Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a Satanic Mechanic._

Now back on the raised podium on which his throne was, Toby began to dance. Kitty skipped up beside him and began to copy him, Toby grinning at her as she did so.

****

Toby: _I'm just a sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania-ah-ha-haaa!_

He sunk into his throne, Kitty, Todd and Rogue arranging themselves about him like so many fawning subjects.

****

Toby: _Why don't you stay for the night?_

****

Todd:_ Night......._

****

Toby: _Or maybe a bite...._

****

Kitty: _Bite............_

****

Toby:_ I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man...with blonde hair and a tan _(at this point he twirls a strand of Todd's hair around his finger) _and he's good for relieving my............................_(grins) _tension. _

Toby rose once more from the chair, ever so slowly, prolonging the moment as the guests and his servants watched on in adoration. 

****

Toby: _I'm just a sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania-ah-ha-haaa! I'm just a sweet Transvestite -_

****

Guests: _Sweet Transvestite!_

Toby began to skip down the carpet back to the lift, raising his hands in triumph.

****

Toby:_ From Transsexual, Transylvania_

****

Guests: _Transylvania!_

****

Toby: So....(he has reached the lift) come up to the lab, and _see_ what's on the slab. I feel you shiver with antici....................................................................................................................................................pation. But maybe the rain....isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause. (Lift door slams shut and Toby begins to ascend) But not the symptom!

- - - ******* - - -

Ooh!! I see _you_ shiver with anticipation!! What's in the lab people!?! Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Pietro as Rocky is introduced, and Lance as Eddie. *walks off singing* _I'm just a sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania._


	4. I can make you a man

Scott and Jean watched the empty space which the lift had previously occupied with open-mouthed astonishment. Jean was just about to turn to Scott when a pair of skinny arms wrapped themselves around her waist and began to untie the front of her pale pink dress. Jean screamed and turned in Todd's grip to cast a desperate and furious look at Scott.

"Scott!" she hissed, whacking him with her purse, "_do_ something!!"

"It's alright Jean," Scott said, as Rogue tugged deftly at his belt, "we'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right." Rogue quickly and efficiently unzipped and tugged Scott's pants over his knees. She looked up at him through thickly made up eyes and grinned, before rising to start on his shirt. Jean meanwhile was now standing in the middle of the floor in only her white lace lingerie set. Kitty wandered up smiling. She spoke to Rogue, who was tearing at Scott's clothes in a sort of frenzy.

"Like, slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush," Kitty purred, taking the dress Todd handed her along with Scott's pants over her left arm.

"Hi," Scott said, trying to offer his hand to her as Rogue tugged his vest over his head, "I'm Scott Summers and this is my fiancée, Jean Weiss. You are?"

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Toby's laboratory," Kitty said, ignoring Scott's question. "Some people would like, give their right _arm_ for the privilege!"

"People like you maybe?" Scott answered sullenly, annoyed that she'd ignored his question.

"Ha!" Kitty barked out the laugh, and threw all the clothes that had been so carefully placed on her arm into the air. Jean, made a frantic rush to pick up her dress but Todd held her back. She turned to Scott and smiled, her eyes drifting down to his white underwear then back to his face. "I've seen it."

"Come along," Rogue said, her voice silky as she maneuvered Jean and Scott towards the lift which had reappeared, "the Master doesn't like to be kept waiting. SHIFT IT!" She shoved the two lovers roughly. They stumbled past Todd, who had poured a glass of champagne and was now drinking the remaining alcohol from the bottle. Once they were all inside he dropped the bottle to the floor with a crash and entered the lift, pulling the door closed behind him. The lift jerked into life.

"Ah - Toby - is he your husband?" Jean asked, quietly from where she stood squashed between Rogue and Kitty. The two teenagers looked at Jean as if she had just grown an extra head and they began to laugh.

"The Master is not yet married," Todd answered the question from where he stood at the front of the lift, "nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his.........servants."

"Oh," Jean answered, falling back into awkward silence.

The lift continued to rattle upwards, floors glimpsed briefly through the wire covering that served as a door. Finally they reached the laboratory.

Toby stood in front of a mysterious object, shrouded in red cloth. He wore a green surgeon's gown, his heels visible from beneath its hem. The laboratory itself was bizarre. Tiled in pink, with a round reception-like chamber in the front. Copies of The Statue if David were everywhere, some with speakers crudely joined onto their sides. Above, on a raised balcony, reached from the ground by a ramp, stood the guests who had been dancing before. As the lift came to its halt Todd forced the door open, walking over to Toby and thrusting the champagne glass into his hand. He walked on, heading for a large red mass of machinery.

"Rogue," Toby spoke sharply. Rogue stepped forwards in summons to his call. "Kitty." Kitty did the same. "Go and assist Todd," Toby said, his eyes on Scott and Jean. "I will entertain, ah, mmmhmm - " he extended a hand towards Scott his face splitting into a grin as he laughed softly, almost coyly.

"Hi!" Scott slapped his hand into Toby's causing the slender youth to take a step backwards, almost spilling his champagne. "I'm Scott Summers and this is my fiancée, Jean Vice."

"Weiss!" Jean hissed, elbowing Scott in the ribs.

"Weiss," Scott whimpered, rubbing his ribs.

"Enchanté," Toby purred, taking Jean's hand and kissing it. Jean blushed and giggled, hiding her smile beneath a coy hand. "Well," Toby smiled, "how nice." He began to circle the couple, eyeing Scott's butt as he did so. "And what charming underclothes you both have. But here," he handed them two dusty white shirts, snatched from Todd, "put these on. They'll make you feel less................vulnerable." He continued to circle the couple, sipping his champagne delicately. "It's not often we receive visitors here. Let alone offer them hospitality."

"_Hospitality!?!_" Scott exploded, "All we wanted to do was use your phone, god damn it! A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore!!"

"Don't be ungrateful Scott," Jean whispered, laying a pleading arm on his arm.

"_Ungrateful!?!_" Scott yelled, as he moved up to Toby, eyeing him menacingly.

"My," Toby grinned, holding his glass up between himself and the angry Scott, "how forceful you are Scott. So.............." his eyes flicked down to Scott's groin, and he slowly licked the champagne glass, eyeing Scott as he did so, "dominant."

Scott blushed bright crimson and pulled the white shirt hurriedly about himself. Toby smiled in delight at Scott's embarrassment and turned to Jean. "You must be _awfully_ proud of him Jean."

"Well yes I am," Jean smiled, her hands moving to her hair in a gesture some people do when they feel shyly awkward. 

"Do you have any tattoos Scott?" Toby asked, turning back to the still slightly pink-cheeked Scott.

"Certainly not!" Scott snapped.

"Oh well," Toby sighed, disappointment in his voice, "how 'bout you?"

Jean flicked a hand at him giggling. "Oh you." At this Toby's smile grew wider and he took a long draft of his champagne, almost visibly purring with pleasure. 

Todd shuffled up to his master, fawning like a dog. "Everything is in readiness Master. We merely await your word."

"Excellent," Toby said, tossing the champagne to Todd, who only just managed to catch the glass. Toby marched purposefully up to a small microphone, taking some pink rubber gloves from Kitty as he passed her. He turned to the guests, his ruby red lips broadening into a brilliant smile as he did so. His ice blue eyes watched them from beneath the mascared lashes and smoky lids. "Tonight," he began, "my unconventional conventionalists." He paused to allow the ripple of polite laughter that followed. "Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise..............is.....to be _mine!_" He threw his head back a small ripple of laughter passing through his lips. A loud chorus of hoots and whirrings where heard as the guests blew on noise makers and churned rattlers. Toby raised his hands to silence them.

"It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly; you hit a break." There was a loud snap as the pink gloves cracked in the still air, tugged by excited hands. "All the pieces seem to..........fit into place. What a sucker you've been. What a fool! The answer was there all the time. It took an accident to make it happen. An _accident!_" 

"An accident," Rogue and Kitty murmured in echo, steeping to either side of Toby.

"That's how I discovered the secret," Toby whispered, his eyes wide. "That.............elusive ingredient. That _spark _that is the very breath of life!" The crowd clapped and hollered once more. The small 'meeps' from their whistles traveling well in the laboratory. Toby smiled and moved to where the cloth-covered object was, the red fabric fluttering slightly as Rogue and Kitty took two corners each.

"You see Scott and Jean, you are fortunate," Toby continued. "For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!!!!" 

With a flourish and a snap the red cloth rose into the air and fell back revealing a bandaged mummy-like figure lying in a tank filled with clear liquid chemicals. Toby gasped in delight, clutching the side of the tank with his pink, rubber-gloved hands. He turned to Todd, his eyes shining. "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator. And step up the reactor power input three. More. Points!!!"

The lights began to flicker as a large wheel began to descend from the ceiling. Toby's laughter bubbled out of him, unquenchable, unstoppable, maniacal.

"Scott," Jean cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"It's alright Jean," Scott answered, holding her tight.

There was a crash and the lights flickered quickly, leaving darkness writhing. All that could be heard was Todd's laboured breathing as he pushed at a wheel lever and the sinister laughter of the crazed ebony-haired youth before them. 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Toby cried, snatching at the wheel as it came to his height. Todd leant against the wheel lever, puffing. Toby began to turn knob after knob at an incredible speed, letting dribbles of different colours into the clear chemicals. There was a blinding flash, reducing the room to a white spot and then the lights returned. A low groan was heard from the tank, and two bandaged hands moved shakily to grip the sides of the tank. With great effort the bandaged figure rose to its feet. Kitty, who had climbed a small ladder, reached over and tugged at the bandages that covered the figure's head. They tore away to reveal the creature's face. The crowd gasped at the creature's wide sapphire eyes, and white hair; his angelic features as he regarded them with astonishment and wonder.

"Oh..............PIETRO!" Toby cried, clasping his hands together in joy. Pietro grabbed hold of the wheel above him, moving at an incredible speed. 

Todd snatched at the wheel lever, winding it at top speed so that Pietro was carried upwards and out of Toby's reach.

****

Pietro: _The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread!_

Toby rushed over to where Todd was maniacally attacking the wheel lever as he spun it round and round, rising Pietro higher and higher. Toby growled, kicking Todd viciously, causing the hunchbacked handyman to sprawl forwards onto his face. Cringing under his master's gaze Todd began to lower the wheel on which Pietro was suspended.

****

Pietro: _Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery. Oh, can't you see. That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer......_

As the wheel lowered further Pietro let go, dropping between Kitty and Rogue who immediately began to snip at his remaining bandages with their scissors.

****

Pietro:_ I woke up this morning with a start when I feel outta bed._

Kitty and Rogue tore off the bandages covering Pietro's arms and legs.

****

Guests:_ That ain't no crime!_

****

Pietro:_ My high is low. I'm dressed up with no place to go. And all I know....is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!!_

Toby leapt into the tank behind Pietro who was still being unbandaged by Rogue and Kitty and threw his arms around the speedster's neck. Toby sighed happily, nuzzling the white-haired teen's neck. Pietro spun out of his grip, Kitty and Rogue tugging at his bandages as he did so.

****

Guests:_ Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime!! That ain't no crime! _

The last of Pietro's bandages came away, revealing him to be dressed only in gold hotpants and gold boots. Behind him Toby was carried forward on Todd's shoulders. Toby reached for Pietro, unbalancing Todd, leaving both of them to come crashing to the ground.

****

Pietro:_ The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I've got a feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread!_

Pietro moved from one group of guests to another, his hands clasped together as if pleading them. He went down on one knee next to one group. Toby, who had rushed up behind him, tripped as a guest moved to get a better look. Blinking uncertainly Toby glimpsed Pietro's foot and he began to kiss the heel tenderly.

****

Pietro: _Oh woe is me. My life is a misery. Oh can't you see. That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer._

Pietro leapt to his feet, running away from Toby as the high-heeled 'Doctor' began to pursue him.

****

Guests:_ Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime!! That ain't no crime! _

****

Guests:_ Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime._

****

Pietro:_ Oh no no no!_

****

Guests: _Sha la la la that ain't no crime!! That ain't no crime! _

Pietro leapt up onto the tank, perching himself precariously as he waited for Toby to catch up.

"Well really," Toby panted, gripping the side of the ladder to keep himself steady, "that's no way to behave on your first day out."

Pietro ducked his head, blinking his eyes as his bottom lip quivered. Toby's face softened and he wrapped his arms around Pietro's leg. "But seeing as you're such an exceptional beauty...I'm prepared to forgive you."

Pietro beamed. 

"He's a credit to your genius Master," Todd said simperingly.

"A triumph of your will!" Rogue cried.

"He's okay," Kitty smiled.

"Okay?" Toby's head shot up away from his creation to look at Kitty with dangerous eyes. "_OKAY!?!" _He snatched Pietro's hand up and helped the speedster down. He began to lead him towards Jean and Scott, turning as he did so to snap, "I think we can do better than _okay. _Scott..Jean. What do you think of him?" He lay an arm around Pietro's shoulders, turning to look at Jean.

"Well," Jean began, eyeing Pietro with some hesitance. She turned back to look at Scott, "I don't like men with too many muscles." Scott beamed down at her. Toby's face darkened like a storm cloud. 

"I didn't make him for _you_!!!" Toby yelled, stamping a high heel in anger. He dragged Pietro away from Jean and Scott, continuing his rant. "He carries the Toby McGivin seal of approval!!" He lead Pietro over to a rack of weights.On them was a small card reading: Happy Birthday Pietro. Smiling he began to sing.

****

Toby: _A weakling weighing....98 pounds. Will get sand in his eyes when kicked to the ground. And soon in the gym _(he placed to weights in Pietro's hands) _with a determined chin_, _the sweat from his pores as he works for his ca - ha - hause. _

He smiled, eyeing Pietro as the youth lifted the weights in wonder.

****

Toby:_ Will make him glisten and gleam. And with massage oil and just a little ste - he - he - heeeeeammm. _

Toby ran a finger down Pietro's chest, stopping just at the start of his pants. His breath was quick, and he gave a small moan.

****

Toby:_ He'll be pink...and quite clean. He'll be a strong man! Oh honey! But the wrong man!_

Toby danced past Pietro beckoning for him to follow. The ebony-haired teen gripped the back of a vaulting horse, pulling it forward as Pietro looked on.

****

Toby: _He'll eat nutritious, high protein. And swallow raw eggs _(Pietro leapt onto the vaulting horse) _try to build up his chest, arms and _(Toby raised his eyes as he took in Pietro's thighs) _legs. Such an effort, if he only knew of my plan. In just seven days....I can make you ma - ha - ha - haaaaaaan. He'll do press-ups, _(Pietro dropped to the floor and began to do some)_ chin-ups. Do the snatch, clean and jerk. He thinks dynamic tension.....must be hard work. Such strenuous living _(Toby slipped up onto the vaulting horse and smiled wolfishly at Pietro) _I just don't understand. When in just seven days. Oh baby......_ (Toby leapt of the vault and wrapped his arms around Pietro's neck, puling him forwards as he walked up onto a small raised platform) _When in just seven days.....I can make you a ma - ha - ha - haaaaan!_

Toby laughed, tossing his head back in delight. There was a sudden groan from the immense red metal door behind them and with a creak it began to fall open.

"Shit!" Toby yelped, stumbling out of the way, tugging Pietro after him.

"Sugar!" Kitty squealed, leaping to her feet. The door hit the ground with a thundering crash and through the thick white mist of cold air the low growling of a Harley could be heard.

__

- - - ******* - - - 

Ooh ooh! Who is it!?! Some of you will know. Mwahahahahaaa! This is soooooooo much fun.


	5. False Identities and an Escape

"Sugar??" Scott frowned, turning to Rogue for an explanation.

"Lance," Rogue answered, "the delivery boy."

"Only his 'delivery' wasn't good enough," Todd cackled as he watched the cold mist thin as it hit the warm air.

There was a loud roar as the Harley was revved and then through the smoke came the sleek black frame of the bike itself. Perched upon the leather seat was Lance, dressed in dark leathers. 

"LANCE!" Kitty squealed rushing forwards.

Lance grinned, swinging himself off the bike and collecting Kitty up into his arms. Behind them Toby scowled, bristling with fury.

****

Lance:_ Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright. It don't seem the same since the cosmic light came into my life. (He paused and took looked over to where Scott and Jean stood. He grinned and gave Jean the top to toe) I thought it was devi-hine! _

Toby's scowl deepened as he watched Lance pick Kitty up and place her on the back of his Harley.

****

Lance:_ I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go...and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on the rock'n'roll show_ _and we climbed in the back and had a really good time!_

****

Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Todd and Guests: _Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll._

****

Lance:_ My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt, my hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt, and she'd whisper in my ear that tonight she was mi-hine!_

Kitty laughed as Lance planted a kiss on her lips, pulling her close.

****

Lance:_ Get back in front and put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl you tried to sing along _(Lance smirked at Scott) _It felt pretty good whoo! Really had a good time!!!_

Kitty tugged at Lance's shirt pulling him down and kissing him hard. Jean's eyes widened in shock at the public display of affection and Scott gave an embarrassed cough. Pietro was dancing as the guests continued to sing.

****

Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Todd and Guests: _Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll._

Growling under his breath Toby snatched Pietro's arm up and dragged him towards the lift. Before Pietro could do anything he slammed him in, closing the door behind. Pietro spun around, hitting the metal cage door in frustration. Toby paid him no heed, turning instead to the vault from which Lance had sprung and stalking towards it.

****

Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Todd and Guests: _Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll._

Lance revved the Harley, driving it at a dangerous speed up and around the ramp the laboratory has up against the wall. Guests dived out of the way to claim safer ground as Lance tore about the lab, Kitty clapping and laughing in delight from where she stood on the ground.

****

Lance: _Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll. Hot Patootie, Bless my soul! I really love that rock'n'roll._

Lance grinned, skidding to a halt in front of the vault he had come out of. Pietro, who had been yelling in protest as he hit the bars suddenly went silent as his eyes grew wider in fright. Lance, noticing this, turned around to find himself face to face with Toby. Toby smiled disarmingly, keeping something very firmly out of sight behind his back.

"Hello Lance," Toby purred.

"Lance!!" Kitty screamed in panic, realizing seconds before, what was going to happen. Lance cried out in terror as Toby swung the ice pick from behind his back, laughing maniacally as he chased after the teenager. Kitty screamed, covering her ears with her hands, and squeezing her eyes shut as the sounds rolled out of her in unstoppable waves.

There was the sound of metal hitting flesh from inside the vault and seconds later Toby came staggering out, his pink gloves covered in blood. He looked up at the guests, at Jean and at Scott and gave a brilliant smile.

"One from the vaults." A ripple of laughter came from the guests. Toby glanced down at the gloves and wrinkled his nose. Turning away from them as if offended by their mere presence he held out his hands to Rogue, who peeled them off his hands.

There was a moaning and the lift car rattled once more as Pietro beat at the door, frightened.

"Oh..._BABY!_" Toby cried, rushing to the speedster's side and tore the lift door open. Pietro gave a frightened whimper and covered his head with his hands. "Oh don't be afraid," Toby said, his voice soft and tender with love, "I would never destroy you. I mean Lance well.........he had a certain naive charm - but no muscle." Pietro flexed his arm, smiling at Toby. "Oh!" Toby exclaimed with pleasure.

****

Toby: _But a deltoid and a......bicep. A hot groin and a tricep makes me - ooh - _(Toby did a small shimmy) _shake-ah! Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the hand! In just seven days - oh baby - I can make you a maa - ha - ha - ha - haaaaan!_

Toby threw open his arms, allowing Todd and Rogue to take the green surgeon's robe off him. He smiled at Pietro and began to walk back towards him, kicking his heels up teasingly.

****

Toby:_ I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension. I - _

****

Jean: (much to everyone's surprise) _He's a muscle maa - haan!_

Scott gave Jean a disapproving look and Jean looked at the ground ashamed. Toby raised and eyebrow and turned back to Pietro, offering his arm to the speedster. Pietro looked at it, puzzled, then, as Toby linked his arm with his own Pietro smiled in understanding.

****

Toby:_ In just seven days, I can make you a maaa - ha - ha - ha - haaaaaaaaan!_

He laughed and led Pietro up the small isle the guests had created. In front of them the walls of the laboratory slid open to reveal a large bedchamber. Confetti rained from the sky as the guests tossed the white paper into the air shouting, "Pietro, Toby rah rah rah!! Pietro, Toby rah rah rah!! Pietro, Toby rah rah rah!!"

- - - ******* - - - 

****

Freddy: There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations. If this is so then Scott and Jean are quite safe. However; the sudden departure of their host and his.......creation, into the seclusion of his somber bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests departed and they were shown to their _separate_ rooms.

__

- - - ******* - - - 

Jean was just falling asleep when the doorknob to her room rattled uncertainly. Jean shot up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Who is it!?!" Jean gasped, "who's there?"

Scott's voice came muffled slightly through the darkness. "It's only me Jean."

"Oh Scott!" Jean cried, relieved. She flung the sheet wide to allow Scott to slip in beside her, "come in darling."

"It's alright Janet," Scott whispered, kissing her softly, "everything's going to be alright."

"Oh I hope so my darling," Jean sighed, wrapping her arms around Scott as he kissed her neck tenderly. "Oh Scott!" she giggled, batting at him, "oh yes my darling, yes - oh! YOU!"

"I'm afraid so Jean," Toby purred, taking the wig from Jean's hands and tossing it aside, "but isn't it _nice_!?!"

"You beast!" Jean cried, beating at Toby's chest in her futile rage, "what have you done with Scott!?!"

"Well, nothing," Toby answered, leaning forward over her. "Why? Do you think I should?"

"You tricked me!" Jean cried, falling back against her pillow and giving a small cry, "I wouldn't have.....I'd never...I've never...."

"I know," Toby purred, grinning wolfishly, "but it wasn't all bad was it? In fact I think you found it quite," he paused as he began to kiss Jean again, moving slowly downwards, "pleasurable. Mmm, so soft...so.....sensual."

"Oh," Jean moaned, "Oh..ooh..oh! Stop. I mean HELP! I - SCOTT!!!"

"Shhhh!" Toby hissed, pressing a finger to Jean's startled lips, "Scott's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you...LIKE THIS!!" He hoisted Jean's legs upwards spreading them as he did so.

"Like this!?! Like how!" Jean yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Toby, "It's your fault! You're to blame!.........I was........saving myself."

"Well," Toby smiled, "I'm sure you're not spent yet."

He made to move downwards once more but Jean stopped him with a finger to his mouth. "Promise you won't tell Scott?" she asked, smiling simperingly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Toby grinned. 

- - - ******* - - - 

Pietro's breath came softly across the room as Todd and Rogue cleaned the laboratory. Todd glanced up, taking in Pietro's sleeping form. His eyes narrowed and slowly he stalked over to the bed. For a moment he watched Pietro's sleeping face and then silently he picked up an enormous candelabra, mounted with many flickering candles. Pietro's stirred in his sleep, sensing the eminent danger as the jealous Todd came closer. With a thwack Todd bought the flaming candles down onto the youth's back. Pietro cried out in pain, leaping backwards, his new born mind in terror as it tried to fathom the cruelty that was being displayed. Todd hissed, leaping forward as he threatened the angelic speedster with the candelabra. 

In an instant Pietro had broken the chains that held him to the bed and he tore off, fleeing the angry Todd. As Toby's creation climbed down the lift shaft Todd laughed, tossing a lit candle after him. Todd turned to Rogue, suddenly calmed. The two came raised their arms, bringing their elbows and then hands together ever so slowly. A small laugh bubbled out of Rouge's mouth and grinning Todd grabbed her about the waist, kissing her hard.

__

- - - ******* - - - 

Scott was woken by his door slamming shut. Startled he sat up, listening intently. A soft sobbing could be heard as soft footsteps made their way towards him.

"Oh Scott it's no good here!" Jean cried, throwing herself into Scott's open arms, "it will destroy us."

"Don't worry Jean," Scott whispered, stroking her hair tenderly as he held the red head close, "we'll be away from here in the morning. It's alright. I - YOU!" Scott gasped, looking at the long haired wig in his hands.

"I'm afraid so Scott," Toby purred, giving him a cheeky kiss on the lips. "But wasn't it _nice_!?!"

"Why you - what have you done with Jean!?!" Scott growled, grabbing Toby roughly by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Oooh," Toby moaned as if in ecstasy, "well....nothing. Why? Do you think I would?"

Scott let go of Toby, his face reddening. "You tricked me. I wouldn't have.........I'd never.....never never."

"I know," Toby laughed, enjoying himself immensely, "but it wasn't all bad was it?" He ran a finger down Scott's chest as he kissed Scott's neck tenderly, "I think you found it quite," he moved downwards, "pleasurable."

"Ahhh," Scott moaned, relaxing slightly, "oh oh. Stop it. I mean Jean! JEAN!"

"Shush!" Toby said, clapping a hand over Scott's mouth. "Jean's probably asleep by now. Do you want her to see you.........LIKE THIS!?!"He hoisted Scott's legs upwards spreading them as he did so.

"Like this!?! Like how!" Scott yelled, "It's your fault! You're to blame! I thought it was the real thing!"

"Oh come on Scott," Toby rolled his eyes, "admit it. It _was_ enjoyable wasn't it? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure." He kissed Scott hungrily, giving a throaty, playful growl. "Oh Scott, you've wasted so much time already. Jean needn't know. _I_ won't tell her."

"Well......" Scott paused, "if you promise you won't tell."

"On my mother's grav - mmm," Toby answered, his last words muffled as he began to pursue where he had left off. Scott gave a small moan, arching his back as he did so.

Quite suddenly a monitor above the bed flashed into life, revealing Todd's calm face as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Master," Todd spoke, "Pietro has broken his chains and vanished. Your new playmate is loose and in the castle grounds. Rogue has just released.......the dogs."

"God!" Toby growled, his voice tainted with annoyance at the interruption. "Coming!!" He turned to Scott, "after I'm done with you."

- - - ******* - - -

So sorry about the large gap between this chapter. And sorry to say there will be another one! I'm off on holiday for 2 weeks. *cries* But I will return! And finish this......oh what will become of Scott, Jean and Pietro!? What of Toby, Rogue and Todd!? What of poor Kitty!?! Only RHPS fans will know. Ciao.


End file.
